The following published patent documents, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, are believed to represent the current state of the art:
Great Britain Patent Numbers: GB2299856 and GB2289756,
European Patent Number: EP0572182,
PCT Patent Application Publication Numbers: WO02/043045 and WO95/02801, and
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,094,188; 6,081,255; 5,926,168; 5,892,501; 5,448,261; 5,227,985; 5,949,402; 5,959,617; 5,122,656; 5,506,605 and 4,320,292.